Rave Master
Japanese |dubbing_studio = Bill & Ted’s Excellent AD Ventures, Inc. |director1 = Marc Handler |director2 = Olivia Venegas |translation = Bob Buchholz |recorded = 2003-2004 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 51 |year = 2001-2002 }} Rave Master (レイヴ Reivu) is a Japanese anime series based on the first twelve volumes of the thirty-five volume manga written by Hiro Mashima. The 51 episode anime series was produced by Studio Deen and premiered on Japan's TBS on October 13, 2001 and ran until September 28, 2002. Tokyopop licensed the anime adaptation in North America. The English dubbed version premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on June 5, 2004 as part of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Dubbing History The series was licensed for an English language release by Tokyopop who chose to release the series only in an English dubbed format. Tokyopop edited the series for content and length, hired Rita Majkut to produce the English language version, which was recorded at Bill & Ted’s Excellent AD Ventures, Inc. Recording Studio in Burbank, and contracted Glenn Scott Lacey to compose an alternate musical score. The dub has garnered some significant criticism mainly for its edits. Critics were mainly concerned about how the script was rewritten for the series' English release which resulted in confusing character interactions and unfunny humor. The exclusive English soundtrack was also heavily criticized for not fitting with the series while the English voice acting was found underwhelming. The English dubbed version premiered on Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block in the United States on June 5, 2004 and ended with episode 25 on December 11, 2004. Episode 26-35 then aired outside of Toonami on Cartoon Network from January 22, 2005 to April 2, 2005. From April 9, 2005 to June 4, 2005 the series returned to Toonami for 8 more episodes (episode 36-43) but was removed from the block due to low ratings. The series was then moved to 6:00 AM Sunday mornings on Cartoon Network to air the final episodes. The series also aired on Cartoon Network's Miguzi block. The Sci-Fi Channel (now Syfy) began airing the dubbed episodes on March 16, 2009 as part of its "Ani-Monday" programming block and finished on September 21, 2009. Tokyopop released three DVD volumes of the series and in 2010 it released the entire series. Cast Additional Voices *Beau Billingslea *Steve Blum *Steve Cassling *Doug Erholtz *Sandy Fox *Crispin Freeman *Bob Glouberman *Barbara Goodson *R. Martin Klein *Lex Lang *Patricia Lentz *David Lodge *Dave Mallow *Randall Montgomery *Jeff Nimoy *Joe Ochman *Bob Papenbrook *Michelle Ruff *Alan Shearman *Stephanie Sheh *Michael Sorich *Melodee Spevack *Paul St. Peter *Doug Stone *Kirk Thornton *Kari Wahlgren *Ezra Weisz *Diz White *Dave Wittenberg *Ping Wu Notes *Various characters from the show also appear in Hiro Mashima's other manga series, Fairy Tail. As the anime adaptation of Fairy Tail is dubbed by FUNimation Entertainment in Dallas, none of the original Los Angeles-based voice actors reprise the roles. **Mona Marshall is replaced by Majken Bullard, and later Monica Rial as Plue. **The members of Ketsupuri Gang (or, the Big Butt Bandits in the dub) also appear in Episode 126 of Fairy Tail (titled the Jiggle Butt Gang). *One of the few anime dubbing roles of Tom Kenny. Transmission Video Releases *Released as a DVD-R on Demand Service through CreateSpace, which is no longer available. See Also *Fairy Tail External Links *''Rave Master'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Rave Master'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Anime Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Studio Deen Category:Anime from the 2000's Category:Anime aired on Toonami Category:Anime aired on Syfy